


Warmth

by LotharWinchester



Series: Fallout Snippets/ Shorts [13]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Arthur's Brotherhood burdens, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Not Beta Read, OT3, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MacCready finds another upside in having two lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I don't own anything related to fallout, bethesda does.
> 
> so I finally got around to writing my ot3.

More often than not, MacCready would succumb to the bitter cold of the typical Commonwealth winters.  After Lucy had died and he'd left Duncan in the care of the former Little Lamplighters in Big Town, he'd experienced five or more. It was a rarity to have a mild winter. Oftentimes, he'd shiver himself awake. 

RJ sighed as he slowly awoke to Nora's Pipboy glow. For the first time in a long time, he woke up warm. 

Arthur Maxson's right hand gently moved along RJ's chest as he slept. His thick beard scratched against MacCready's neck while Nora's hair fanned behind the left side of his head.  He took the time to bask in their warmth. 

 _"I'll deal with the Elders, RJ."_ Arthur's words still echoed in his mind, _"I'm not walking away again."_

MacCready bit his lower lip as he focused on Arthur's hand. The last Maxson had left him alone, albeit satisfied, back in the Capital Wasteland on his seventeenth birthday. The Holotape he left along with his holotags mentioned something about putting his duty as an Elder over his personal life. Over his feelings for MacCready. 

Nora, the forever constant conundrum in his life, made them an offer neither could refuse. 

 _"I could be your wife."_ Her face as red as a tato as she said those words. _"I'll help you continue the Maxson line so you can be with RJ."_ She was to shy and to pure for her own good. _"I want you both to be happy."_

"What's wrong, RJ?" Arthur's voice, gruff and hoarse from shouting from their earlier escapades, whispered in his ear. 

"RJ?" Nora's worried voice quickly accompanied Arthur's. 

" 'm sorry," RJ smiled as he snuggled further down into Arthur's bed, "I was just basking in the warmth."


End file.
